La Galette des Rois
by Dokuja Chinuru
Summary: Une histoire de galette ... // Tokio Hotel - Shonen Ai - Bill/Tom.


**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel**

**Genre : Shonen Ai**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient SAUF Gudrun,**

**Résumé : Une histoire de galette ...**

**Note de l'auteur : Les jumeaux sont petits, ils ont disons 6/7 ans.**

**oOoOo**

" C'est moi qui l'ai ! C'est moi qui l'ai ! J'ai la fève !! ", cria le jeune homme. " C'est euuuuh ... un truc moche ", ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Eclats de rires.

Madame Kaulitz se tourna en souriant vers le plus grand de ses deux fils.

" Allez Tom, choisit ta reine. Ou ton roi d'ailleurs. ", dit-elle en pensant tout naturellement à Bill que Tom prenait toujours pour roi lorsqu'il avait la fève.

Bill avait arrêté de manger sa part de galette, s'attendant à recevoir la couronne comme à chaque année.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand Tom ouvrit la bouche.

" Alooooooors ... Ma reine sera ... GUDRUN ! "

Leur petite cousine de cinq ans ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Tom l'avait choisie elle et non Bill !

Elle sautillait presque sur sa chaise lorsque Tom s'approcha d'elle, la couronna solennellement et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, la fesant rougir.

Bill fût momentanément jaloux mais il n'en montra rien et finit sa part en silence.

Pourquoi diable Tom avait choisi leur cousine et non lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une entorse à leur tradition ?

Bill ruminait ses pensées en même temps que sa galette.

De son côté, Tom cherchait désespérément à croiser le regard chocolat de son frère mais ce dernier semblait absorber dans la contemplation de sa cuillère.

Tom voyait bien que Bill était déçu et que surtout, il ne comprenait pas son choix.

Comme son jumeau ne se décidait toujours pas à le regarder, Tom lui assena un léger coup de pied par dessous la table. Bill consentit enfin à relever la tête et Tom pût capter son attention. Il lui adressa un visage rayonnant mais Bill ne lui renvoya qu'un pâle sourire forcé avant de détourner les yeux et de prendre faussement part à la conversation en cours.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

Les yeux de son double reflétaient tout de même une certaine tristesse. Son choix avait affecté Bill plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ils devraient avoir une discussion.

[ Ellipse de quelques heures ]

Tom n'eut même pas besoin d'aller voir son frère, ce fût Bill qui vint à lui.

L'ainé était couché depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'un rai de lumière transperçant l'obscurité de sa chambre l'avertit que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce. Ce ne pouvait être que son frère, sa mère étant déjà venu lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

La porte se referma et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

Tandis que Bill vançait vers lui, nullement géné par l'obscurité car il connaissait la chambre de son jumeau par coeur, Tom souleva la couverture pour inviter son frère à venir dessous. Bill ne se fit pas prier. Il se glissa sous la couette mais ne s'approcha pas trop de son frère.

Après l'épisode de la galette, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Tom voulait prendre un peu de distance. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient toujour scotché l'un à l'autre. La preuve faite ce soir, dans ce lit.

Tom perçut l'hésitation de son jumeau et prit donc les commandes en l'attirant tout contre lui.

Collé à son double, Bill se sentait en sécurité.

Sa voix n'était pas pour autant très assurée lorsqu'il parla :

" Dis Tom ... Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure ... Avec la galette. Quand t'as choisit Poison (leur cousine, surnommée ainsi en raison de son caractère particulièrement chieur) ben moi euuuuuh ... 'Fin je ... Tu vois ... "

Tom coupa net les bafouillements de son jumeau en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour le jeune garçon. Il aimait son frère plus que tout et il savait bien que tous les amoureux s'embrassaient sur la bouche.

Tom regarda Bill dans les yeux tout en lui carressant les cheveux.

" Bill, je l'ai choisie pour pas qu'elle pleurt une fois de plus. T'as bien vu comme elle était heureuse ! "

" Oui mais ... "

" Je sais Bill, je suis désolé. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrais si triste. C'est juste une galette tu sais. "

Bill baissa les yeux. Il se sentait ridicule à présent.

Tom vint lui relever le menton et il ancra à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

" Bill, tu seras toujours mon roi, quoi qu'il arrive. "

Bill esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'embrasser Tom à la commissure des lèvres.

C'est ainsi que les deux frères rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**oOoOo**

**C'est court, je sais. Une autre réaction ?**


End file.
